


Meeting Ramsay's sister

by Lacy18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy18/pseuds/Lacy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Theon Greyjoy, after months of horrendous torture, meets Ramsay Bolton's sister, he thinks his troubles are over. As it turns out, they've only just began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ramsay's sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first FanFic- and- as you can tell by the tags- My writing style is very dark. If you don't have a strong stomach, DO NOT READ THIS.  
> As Ramsay says in the TV series- "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention."  
> In this chain of events, Ramsay has a sister; Roose went back to the miller's wife a few years after Ramsay's birth, and raped her again. His bastard daughter grew up alongside Ramsay, and when Ramsay left for the Dreadfort, he chose to take his sister along with him...

"Reek, reek, my name is reek, remember that, you must remember that"  
Shyra snow could hear the whispers, coming from the dungeon cell, as the turnkey unlocked the door. The dungeons smelled vile, but, doubtless due to her brother's actions, whomever was in this cell had a fouler stench than any other prisoner.  
She remembered what Ramsay had told her; they'd just fucked, and were laying breathless on the bed, the rope-burns hot around her neck, deep scratches from her nails dripping blood on Ramsay's chest. "I have a new pet" he'd said. "Mayhaps we should involve her in our games, sister" he continued, that malicious grin that both aroused and angered her spreading across his face.  
And, as she gazed into the cell, she could tell Ramsay had really and truly broken his new 'pet'. "Lord Theon?" she enquired. Theon looked... well, perfect. The bruises and scars covering his pale skin, the dirty white hair falling across his face in a great tangle, the sunken, black eyes; she wanted him. Damn it, it wasn't FAIR. Why should Ramsay keep him, all to himself?

xXxXxXxX

Reek looked up at the girl. She was pretty; not nearly as pretty as Kyra, or some of the other girls he'd bedded before, but not hard to look upon. Her hair was black, jet-black, and silky, shining and flowing like a waterfall. She was not thin by any means; but neither was she fat, she had large hips and breasts, and thick legs, but no way was she fat. She had pale skin, and the eyes...  
the eyes reminded him of Ramsay, and he curled up and backed away from her. They were the same cold, pale, misty grey; they haunted him deeply, just as Ramsay's did. She had a slightly wide nose, and a small mouth, but overall, a pretty face.   
"My name's Reek, not Theon, never Theon, Reek, rhymes with freak" he told her quickly. "You can't call me Theon, or he will hurt y-" She cut him off by pressing her finger to his lips.

"You are the son of Balon Greyjoy, are you not? Unless he has other sons of which I am not aware of, your name is Theon." She said, a teasing smile playing on her red lips. The red lips on Ramsay looked repulsive; on her, they filled him with lust.  
"Ramsay gave me a new name, he did, and I live to serve hi-" again, Reek felt a finger on his lips.  
"Ramsay is my dear brother, and he would never hurt me. In fact, he sent me to get you; you're to be released." That COULDN'T be true; this had to be another one of his games, it had to, she was a liar. "I want to stay" Reek mumbled, tears filling his eyes. "I want to stay, and serve Lord Ramsay, more than anything..."  
"Be that as it may" Ramsay's sister giggled lightly. "Your father paid for your release, and I've been sent to clean you up for him. Guards, release this man."  
With that, the shackles fell from his wrists, and it felt so wonderful, his wrists red-raw and bleeding from being shackled so tight, the blood rushing back into his hands, finally.  
"With me, Lord Theon" she commanded, though not in an unfriendly tone.  
What choice did Re- Theon. His name was Theon, not Reek, not anymore. What choice did Theon have? He stood up, and began limping behind this Bolton girl.

xXxXxXxX

Shyra watched Theon bathe with lustful eyes; now the dirt was cleaned from his skin, he looked so PERFECT it was unreal. Those sea-green eyes. The snowy-white hair, now combed straight. The scars; she wanted to run her tongue along those scars, and give him new ones. His cock wasn't a bad size; she'd had to beg Ramsay not to cut it off, not just yet, not until she'd played her little game, and she was thankful that he hadn't, he'd be needing it, and she would be too.  
"I'll be in the room when you're done washing" she smiled towards him. "I have some clothes for you, my Lord." With that, Shyra left Theon to his bath and headed for the bedroom.   
She stripped out of her black dress, and shoes, and then her smallclothes; until she was wearing nothing but for the gold-and-ruby necklace, the ruby carved into a flayed man. She lay on the bed, loving the feeling of silky smooth sheets against her skin, and parted her legs just slightly.  
Whilst playing with the flayed man around her neck with one hand, she let the other hand slide down her body and between her legs, where she slowly began rubbing with just one finger.

xXxXxXxX

Having bathed, Theon truly felt like Theon again. His hair was still white, yes, and he was skinnier, with a few ribs showing through his skin, and he still had all the scars and bruises, and the missing teeth, and even a few fingers and toes missing, but he couldn't deny how handsome he looked, and where before he'd stank of piss, sweat, shit, and other substances too disgusting to even begin thinking of, now he smelled of perfumes and soaps.  
He strolled confidently into the bedroom; where he saw it. Ramsay's sister, legs spread, finger rubbing against her cunt. At the sight, his cock immediately began to swell; what was this wench doing?!  
"M...M...M... My Lady, wha-"  
The girl didn't look at all surprised, as she stared at Theon. In fact, she looked rather aroused, and did not stop her rubbing. "Lord Greyjoy" she said, giving him the same teasing smile she'd given him before.  
"I'd heard so much about your... reputation, and I couldn't help but feel an insatiable lust looking at your naked body. Come, sit by me on the bed..."  
Theon thought to protest, but he couldn't, his cock was harder than ever and he WANTED Ramsay's sister, wanted her so much, for the revenge if nothing else. "Of... course, My lady" he stuttered, lowering himself onto the bed besides the girl.

She immediately threw her arms around his shoulders, gave his neck a soft kiss. "I am dissapointed" she whispered. "You know, I'd heard you were so... confident, but you turn into a quivering wreck at the sight of me. Am I not good enough for the great Kraken?"  
It had been too long, Theon hadn't fucked in months, and his cock felt ready to burst. "No, no it's not that" he said quickly, swallowing his pride.  
He knew this was wrong, knew it, that Ramsay would punish him; but he couldn't resist, not any more, looking at the wetness between her legs.  
He pushed her back, and she gave a small gasp as he thrusted his full length into her.  
She started moaning heavily, running hands through his white hair, and Theon already felt himself getting closer and closer to finishing with each thrust, he thrusted again and again, her moans and tugs on his hair urging him on, and he was about to climax and everything felt so amazing and then-

xXxXxXxX

Ramsay grinned as he pulled Theon off his sister, dragging him away by the hair. He gave him a hard punch in the face, then another in his fruits, causing him to gasp and scream and plead as his mailed hand thumped into his flesh. The sight of him screaming, whimpering, keeling over, and the sight of his naked sister, covering herself quickly with a blanket, but still smirking nonetheless, caused a stirring underneath his britches.  
"Were you defiling my sweet sister, Reek?" he asked, bringing his face in close to his Reek.  
"No, no, no" he pleaded. "She wanted me, she said she'd let me go, please..." Ramsay slapped him, again, across the face, with a mailed hand.  
Shyra was behind him now, arms resting around his shoulders, as she whispered into his ear. "Yes, dear brother, he's been most... uncouth" with a small giggle. "We must punish him, no?"  
Ramsay nodded enthusiastically; this was what made him fond of his sister. She always wanted to fuck, but, like him, she wanted to hurt people, to break them. Now she'd be breaking Theon again, and the thought of that made his cock harder than a winter storm.

Reek looked wide-eyed at Ramsay's sister, tears in his eyes, the feeling of betrayal clear by the look on his face. "I have just the punishment in mind" Ramsay grinned maliciously, and with that, he clapped Theon hard around the head, knocking him out cold. 

xXxXxXxX

When Theon awoke, he was in the same bedchamber, the same chamber where that bitch had betrayed him, where Ramsay had found him. It had all been a game, yet again; why, why did he keep falling for it? He was Reek, he would always be Reek, always be Ramsay's Reek.   
Theon looked down to his clothes; clearly, someone had dressed him while he'd been out cold, and judging by the way he felt, all light-headed and cloudy, he'd been fed milk of the poppy recently. How long he'd been out he couldn't say, but he knew it must have been more than just a few hours.  
When Ramsay came in, with his sister by his side, Theon ran over to the two of them. "How long have I been in here?!" he demanded, glaring furiously at Ramsay. He instantly regretted this insolence; he was still Reek, Reek, not Theon, Reek, and Ramsay was his master.  
Surprisingly, Ramsay didn't seem the slightest bit angry; instead, he cupped Reek's face with one hand and stroked gently. "Reek. Your name is reek, remember?" he smiled. "Yes.. Yes, my Lord. Reek, Reek. Rhymes with Leek. How may I serve you, my Lord?" he begged. 

"You must watch us. And when I tell you to, join us. Okay?" asked Ramsay.  
Reek had no idea what Lord Ramsay meant, but he nodded. It was best to comply, that's how Reek survived. "Yes, of course, my Lord." Ramsay's sister just watched, the smile remaining on her face.

xXxXxXxX

Ramsay pressed his lips against Shyra. She could already feel a sensation between her legs; she wanted Ramsay, and she wanted to see Reek suffer, she'd broken him again, and she felt like a Goddess. Ramsay tore at her skirts and dug his nails into her hips; if Reek was shocked by the sight, he didn't show it, as he was just watching, wide-eyed.  
The feeling of Ramsay's nails against her skin sent her wild, and she bit hungrily at his lower lip. "Take me" she demanded, as Ramsay shoved her back onto the bed, violently cramming a finger into her cunt. He tore away his own clothes before shoving his rock-hard manhood into her, and thrusting violently, tugging at her hair, biting at her neck.  
Shyra moaned, cried, screamed with pleasure. She bit at his shoulder, and shuddered with delight at his pained gasps, the taste of his blood in her mouth. "I do believe it's time to involve our pet" whispered Ramsay.  
"Oh yes" agreed Shrya, breathlessly. "Bring him over."

xXxXxXxX

"Reek! Get over here!" growled Ramsay, looking away from his sister and towards him. Reek didn't know what to do; they were brother and sister, he never thought they'd be fucking, and he briefly thought back to when he'd wanted to fuck his own sister, back before he became Reek, when he was someone else.  
Reek couldn't deny he wanted to join in; his cock was harder than even before, as Ramsay had depraved him of his chance to come previously.  
"What are you waiting for?!" called his sister. "Get your clothes off and come fuck me!"  
Reek began quickly taking his own clothes off, but stopped when he looked down towards his breeches. The feeling of arousal instantly stopped; why was there no bulge? He pulled down the breeches and, to his horror, there was nothing there; just a few stitched up scars where his manhood once was, and his fruits.  
He screamed in horror; "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

xXxXxXxX

Judging by the blood-curdling screaming, Reek had finally discovered the punishment Ramsay's sister had inflicted upon him. The sound of that scream was enough to make Ramsay climax; his hot seed spilled into her cunt and down his cock, and, judging by his sister's load gasps and moans, it had finished her as well.  
It was just so perfectly delightful; the horror on Reek's face, the crying, the screaming, the sight of the scars where his manhood once was.   
Ramsay rolled off his sister and gathered her into his arms. "Reek! Come and clean us up. Stop fucking crying, you're here to serve" he laughed. Reek had always been a pathetic excuse for a man, and now he was no longer a man.

Tears still rolling down his face, Reek knelt at the end of the bed and did his duty. He licked the seed from his sister's cunt, first of all, then licked what remained on Ramsay's cock. "How was that, Reek? Did you enjoy that?"  
Reek looked up. Through his tears, he nodded. "Yes, M'Lord. I am yours. I love to serve you. Thank you."  
"That is good" whispered Shyra. "Would you like some more of my brother's seed? You seem to enjoy the taste, and we'd be most terrible to deny you it." This talk was already making Ramsay's cock hard again; he wanted to fuck her, and Reek, and have Reek drink his seed and then THANK the both of them. 

"Get on all fours" demanded Ramsay. Reek complied, and Ramsay grinned as he prepared to mount him.

xXxXxXxX

Reek yelped out in pain as he felt Ramsay's manhood in his arse, he screamed and clawed at the bedsheets. Ramsay had fucked him a few times before, but he always had used oil, and never thrusted in so violently.   
"More, my Lord" he begged. He'd learned long ago that it was best to pretend to enjoy it, that way Ramsay got it over with quicker. "I love to feel your cock inside me..."  
"That's perfect news!" laughed Ramsay. Ramsay leaned inward, until his lips were right against Reek's ears. "Because I think we should do this a lot more, now my dear sister's involved" he growled.  
"I'd love that, my Lord" cried Reek. "I want that more than anything."  
Gods, was he pathetic; no manhood, not any more, and he was begging to be fucked, begging like a little whore. That's what he was; a little, cockless, whore.

Ramsay's sister had lain down, spread-legged, in front of Reek. "Your tongue, Reek" she ordered, with the same teasing smile on her lips. This time, the smile did not arouse Reek, as it had before; It horrified him.   
"As my Lady commands" he said, before beginning to lick at her cunt and trying to ignore the burning sensation in his arse.

After what seemed like forever, Ramsay finally spilled his warm seed into Reek, and Ramsay's sister indicated that she'd reached her climax with a tight, sharp, tug on his hair. Reek wanted to cry, to curl up and beg all the gods he knew of for death; but he knew his masters would not allow that.  
"Clean us" said Ramsay, grinning. Holding in a sob, reek bent before Ramsay and, once again, sucked the seed from his cock.  
"Damon and Yellow Dick" he called out. Ramsay's two men came in, clearly ignoring the fact that he'd just fucked his sister. "Take Reek back to the dungeons. Give him a fuck on the way, and tell all the other boys to do the same; our Reek just can't resist the feeling of cock in his arse, can you, Reek?"  
"No, m'lord" said Reek, doing nothing to hide his sobs. "Nothing I want more." With that, Damon and Dick dragged him back to the dungeons, and Reek couldn't help but feel as though, despite loosing his manhood and being violated once, the worst part of the day was still to come...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first FanFic! I hope it's not too twisted for all of you- I have a pretty messed-up imagination, I'll be honest (I'm not like Ramsay or my OC, don't worry!)  
> I should mention, the thing about Theon Greyjoy feeling aroused after his castration; that was a reference to Ramsay's joke about the 'phantom cock' in the TV series, if any of you were wondering. It IS plausible for a eunuch to feel phantom limb syndrome, I researched it after watching that episode.  
> Please be brutally honest with feedback, as I want to improve my writing skills!


End file.
